Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues
Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues is an another sequel of Regular KC Undercover and Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat and an another crossover of regular show and kc undercover. Synopsis As the battle between the alliances continued, a new enemy emerges to threaten them. Transcript *(The episode begins to space, an Exiled fleet is seen approaching to Earth. Scene switches to the Exiled Super Carrier's bridge where the same big grey rabbid figure is seen standing. 3 Exiled rabbids appeared) *'Exiled Rabbid 3': Surpreme Master Hahkioa 'Lomuki, we are approaching to Earth, and we are preparing for assault. *'Hahkioa': (Reveals himself as he wears shipmaster rank armor with fleetmaster rank head wear on his head and shown to face green scar paint on his face, including holding a gravity hammer) Excellent, prepare the invasion. I would love to see anyone, who stands in my way, suffer. (Laughs deeply) *(At the park) *'Mordecai': Geez, it's so boring without battling the Empire. *'Rigby': Sometimes, we have to wait. *'Marisa': Excuse me, guys. I didn't mean to bother you. I have something important to tell you. *'Ben Tennyson': What is it? *'Marisa': I know Brady is working for The Alternate. *'Ernie': Really? *'Marisa': Yeah. *'KC': So you know Brady is working for The Alternate? *'Marisa': Yes I did. *'Judy': Wow. Maybe you should need training at The Organization. *'Marisa': Got it. *'Craig': So it was Brady who steals the Storm Maker. *'KC': That's right. It was Brady wearing a ski mask, takes the Dilithium and hijacks the truck. That is why I scratch marks on Brady's face. He is the truck hijacker. *'Marisa': Exactly. He is the enemy agent. *'KC': So, Marisa, will you join The Organization? *'Marisa': Yes, KC, I will join The Organization. *'Ezra': So what is Brady up to now? *'Kanan': I have no idea. *'Zelok': (Seen spying) Could the Alternate clan worshipped the Exiled? Hmmmm. *(At the throne chamber in the moon's interior) *'Barranco': Unacceptable! This is unpleasant! *'Jul': The Alternate clan must be executed! *'Zelok': Including to execute the Exiled. *'Barranco': That too. For years we fought against the Exiled, and now their worshippers, The Alternate clan, are prepared to overthrow our glory of evil. *(Back at the park, many Exiled forces are seen preparing an ambush around the gang) *'KC': Also, I just wish that the Alternate wouldn't be our new foe! *'Mordecai': Speaking of new foe, who else? *(The Exiled attacked) *'Mordecai': What the crap?! (Gets choked by one of the Exiled Big Grey Rabbid minors) *(Brett Willis and Zoe Undercover arrives and shoots the Exiled Big Grey Rabbid minors) *'Mordecai': Who're you? *'Brett Willis': I'm Brett Willis. And that's Zoe (KC Undercover). We're here to help you. *'Ernie': Alright. *(At the throne chamber in the moon's interior) *'Argan': Excuse me, my lords. *'Barranco': What is it, Argan? *'Argan': There's a human girl named Sheena. She's from The Other Side. *'Ridley': Send her in. *(Sheena arrives) *'Red Eye': Sheena, welcome to the Rabbid Empire. *'Sheena': Thanks, my lord. I've brought someone from the Mushroom Kingdom. *(Rabbid Kong, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Smashers, Bucklers and Peek-A-Boos arrives) *'Sheena': I've brought Rabbid Kong, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Smashers, Bucklers and Peek-A-Boos with me. *'Barranco': Excellent. Love that idea. Oh, by the way, The Alternate clan and The Exiled are working together to take over our glory of evil. We should all stop The Alternate clan and The Exiled. *'Bwario': Let's do it. *(At Park) *'Mordecai': So let us get this straight, when The Alternate and The Exiled are working together and planning an ambush. *'Brett Willis': That's right. *'Tivigh': How can the Alternate clan worshipped the Exiled? *'Spawny': Because they are working together. *'Tivigh': But that doesn't make any se- (Gets interrupted by a sound of an Exiled Scarab approached) ...They brought in reinforcements, haven't they? *(The Scarab approaches as it attacks the Park) *(All armed heroes come into the park through a portal) *'Alternate Penn': Neutralize the Exiled Scarab. *(Alternate armed heroes blasted the Exiled Scarab) *'Alternate Ezra': Don't worry, heroes. We'll gonna take you through the portal. *(All armed heroes and the gang through the portal and all exit) *(Trans. Int Citadel of Heroes. The all armed Heroes and the gang enter through a portal) *'Ezra': What is this place? *'Rowan': It's the Citadel of Heroes. The citadel of Heroes. It’s the secret headquarters for the council of Heroes. *(Back to the carrier's bridge) *'Exiled Rabbid 1': My liege, the heroes have vanished. *'Hahkioa': (Growls) How is that possible?! *'Exiled Rabbid 2': Unknown new heroes have slaughtered the reinforcements. Wherever they are is unclear. *'Hahkioa': Find and discover their location coordinates! Then, make sure all of the heroes are dead! This Super Assault Carrier, The True Lord's Wrath, will also glass their home. Also, I have successfully promote the greatest commander of any Exiled. (An Exiled big grey rabbid warlord appears) This is Warmaster Korln 'Foir, he'll help you do your doings. *'Korln': I am gladly proud to be able to extinguish any hero, my liege. *(At the throne chamber of the Citadel of Heroes) *'Zim': Wow is that a version of us? *'Sleepy': Yes. *'Mordecai': Here is what I don't understand. Why did you guys rescued us? *'Ezra Bridger Soldier': We used the Portal Gun. *'Rigby': Really? *'Bashful Soldier': Yeah. *(Zelok and Argan are seen spying on them) *'Zelok': Any ideas about the heroes' new comrades? *'Argan': Technically no, but they may be from another realm. *'Zelok': Not sure what they want with them, but we might have to scavenge for any of their weapons and rebuild them to a new Forerunner weapon. Then we will use it to extinguish the Exiled and the mysterious Alternate clan, including stopping the heroes and the Organization clan. *'Argan': Then it means to invade the hero stronghold. *'Zelok': How about we make new weapons? *'Argan': Good idea. What's it called? *'Zelok': The Empire Portal Guns. *'Argan': Excellent. *'Zelok': I should contact the lords. (Contacts the lords) My lords, me and Argan have successfully found the next hero stronghold, they called it the Citadel of Heroes. *'Jul': (On communication) Excellent, you both proved yourselves worthy. *'Barranco': (On communication) And you have us pleased. You both have our thanks. But unfortunately, this might take a while if you attempt to scavenge their home alone. *'Zelok': Send some forces if you have the time... (Scene switches to Korln holding a Forerunner com with a few Exiled while Zelok continued to speak in communication) ...even though my lords, the Exiled might knew about our schemes to defeat them, including the Alternate cla- (Korln crushes the com) *'Korln': The fool thinks he could defeat us! But we now possessed the knowing of the hero stronghold. Send the coordinates to the True Lord's Wrath. *(Brady appears) *'Brady': Brady here ready for action. *'Korln': Excellent. Here is the holy scheme. You are given permission to lead the first wave of the attack, and with the hero lines distracted, I will enter the stronghold, giving enough time to interfer to set a signal for the True Lord's Wrath, allowing it to glass the stronghold. Are we clear? *'Brady': Yes, Korln. *'Korln': Good. *(Back at the Moon) *(Portal opens, All armed villains exits through it) *'Alternate Zelok': Are you the Rabbid Empire? *'Barranco': Yes. Who are you? *'Aletnate Argan': We're the Citadel of Villains. We're the enemies of the Citadel of Heroes. *'King Pig': How did you get here? *'Alternate Jul': Portal Guns. *'Red Eye': Okay. *'Alternate Mandark': Can we the Citadel of Villains to join the empire? *'Barranco': Sure. You're all in. *'Zelok': (on communication) My lord! The Exiled knew about our hopes, and assaulted the hero stronghold! We have to abort! *'Barranco': There's no time! Your forces should assist. *'Zelok': (on communication) They're already dead! The Exiled are surrounding the stro- (The communication gets cut off) *'Jul': The Exiled interfered with Zelok's signal. *'Gek': Shall we all stop The Exiled? *'Ridley': Yes. We'll use the Empire Portal Guns. *(Meanwhile with the Alternate) *Brady: (on communication) Reid I have a mission for you. *(Reid appears) *Reid: What is it Brady? *Brady: (on communication) I'm not with the Exiled along because I tricked them for working together between the Alternate and the Exiled. We will use the Storm Maker to destroy both the heroes of the park, the organization, the villains of the rabbid empire, the other side and the exiled. but first we are going to steal the plans of the Rain Coat from the organization and then we will destroy the heroes and the villains. *Reid: So you tricked the exiled just like you tricked Marisa? *Brady: (on communication) That's right. *Reid: Good point, we will destroy those heroes and the villains from the park, the organization, the other side, the rabbid empire and the exiled. *Brady: (on communication) The Alternate will rise until all of those heroes and villains are dead! And then the world will be ours! *Reid: (cackles) *(Back at the Citadel of heroes, it is seen under Exiled attack) *'Nicole': Uh, guys, the Exiled have invaded the citadel. *'Tigress': That's impossible. *'Hera': Right. *(Meanwhile back with the Alternate) *Reid: (cackles) The Exiled is going down along with the heroes and the villains! Ha! Ha! *Brady: Yes, The Alternate will rise. And there someone else who can help us. *Reid: Who? *Brady: Say hello to Gwen Pepper! *(Gwen Pepper appears) *Gwen Pepper: Hello, Reid. (kisses Reid on the cheek) Brady told me we are going to destroy the Exiled and all the heroes and the villains together. *Reid: That's right. *Brady: Now there's not enough time, together we are going to steal the Rain Coat from the organization and connect to the Storm Maker to combine them into one super weapon called The Blackout. *Gwen Pepper: Oh I like it! *Reid: Me too. *Brady: Focus! Now let's just destroy the Exiled and all the heroes and the villains together shall we? *Reid: Yes we may. *Brady: Good now let's go steal the Rain Coat and destroy the heroes and the villains and the Exiled! (cackles) *Reid: (cackles) *Gwen Pepper: (cackles) *(Back with the heroes, the Citadel is seen destroyed while The True Lord's Wrath is seen) *'Alternate Ezra': Look what the Exiled done! *'Mordecai': I really apologize about your home, but we still have to stop the Exiled somehow. *(At the Organization base, it is suddenly attacked by a swarm of Exiled forces) *'Korln': (Slaughters an agent with his Energy Sword) Today the Organization Clan will fall! For the Exiled! *'Hahkioa': What about the Other Side Clan? *'Korln': That too. *Exiled Rabbid 1: Uh Korln, we hate to tell you this but Brady tricked us for helping us to destroy both of the heroes and the villains. And now they wanted to destroy us instead! *'Korln': Did he lie to us? *'Exiled Rabbid 1': Yes. *'Hahkioa': (Laughs deeply) I knew Brady was a traitor, which is why I captured the Organization Clans' holy plans. The Alternate clan has no idea where to find out. *'Korln': Shall we? *'Hahkioa': Yes. *'Exiled Rabbid 2': My liege, the holy plans that you captured shows something about the Rain Coat. *'Hahkioa': Rain Coat? *'Exiled Rabbid 2': You know another secret project. *'Korln': Oh, that Rain Coat. *(With Heroes) *'Agent Johnson': Excuse us, heroes. We got something to tell you. *'KC': What is it? *'Agent Beverly': Well, we got the two secret projects. *'Judy': Really? What kind? *'Howard Morris': Project Umbrella and Project Roof. *'Ernie': Project Umbrella and Project Roof are the two secret projects? *'Agent Garcia': Yes. *'Agent McKenzie': Since The Alternate has the Storm Maker. They are going to steal the Rain Coat from us and connect to the Storm Maker to combine them into one super weapon called The Blackout. *'Craig': That's horrible. *'Agent Ray': Right. *'Pinky Carter': You guys got the Project Rain Coat? *'Agent Johnson': Why, yes we did. *'Mordecai': Say, Citadel of Heroes, will you join us? *'Alternate Mordecai': Sure. *(Suddenly, Exiled forces attacked the heroes) *'Mordecai': Crap! *'Leonardo': Why did the Exiled forces keep attacking us? *'Dipper': I have no idea. *'Mordecai': They must've been here for the Rain Coat! *'Green': It's that what they want? *'Mordecai': Yes. Oh, hey, Agent Johnson. When Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Guardian Nova Ranger, Future Nova Ranger, me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are working on something cool for the heroes and the Organization. *'Agent Johnson': What kind? *'Mordecai': There are prototypes for the Protectors in development, right? *'Agent Johnson': Right. Who knows how powerful Rabbid Empire, The Other Side, The Alternate and The Exiled with that much. However, The Protectors are ready. *'KC': Alright. *'Raphael': We can do that?! *'Leonardo': Yeah. *(After they put on the Protectors) *'Mordecai': We're ready. *(Suddenly, total Exiled fleet approached) *'Korln': Now, surrender the Project Rain Coat, or we will destroy the park and conquer earth with it instead! *'Mordecai': It's that what they want? *'Agent Johnson': Yes. Let them have it. *'Grunkle Stan': You want it, you got it! Here. *(Grunkle Stan throws a Project Rain Coat to the Exiled) *'Korln': Thank you. We have finally have our victory, for our glory of evil! *'Exiled Forces': Yay! (Proud, celebrating, and cheerful to have their victory) *(As the troops got to their ships, the Exiled fleet started to attack) *'KC': Oh, man. We can't believe we all gave the Exiled a Project Rain Coat? Now, what are we going to do? *'Donatello': Don't worry, KC. I got an idea. *(At Sewer) *(Donatello is presenting his latest invention, which is currently covered under a cloak, to the gang.) *'Leonardo': What is it? *'Donatello': (taking off the cloak to reveal a large military tank) I call it the Pizza-Thrower! *'Raphael': Looks like a tank. *'Donatello': That's because it is a tank! Congress passed a bill that sends army weapons to law enforcement, and assorted vigilantes! *'All four turtles': Radical! *'Donatello': I turned the radiator into a brick oven. Then I replaced the missile turret with a pizza cannon! *'Master Splinter': Impressive, Donatello. But military equipment is more powerful than nunchuks and bo staffs. *'Michelangelo': More powerful means more awesome! *'Raphael': Yeah! *'Donatello': Oh, hey, Howard Morris, how about to make the Pizza-Throwers for The Organization? Will that do? *'Howard Morris': Yeah, sure. *'KC': You sure this will work? *'Donatello': Yes. *Grunkle Stan: Hey guys! Guess what! *KC: What? *Grunkle Stan: I tricked the exiled that they think they have the Project Rain Coat so I actually gave them a bomb! *KC: You did?! *Grunkle Stan: Yep. *(Meanwhile with the Exiled) *Korln: At last we finally got the Project Rain Coat! Now let's open the plans! *(As Korln opened the plans but then he realized it's not the project rain coat and noticed it's a bomb inside it) *Korln: What the? IT'S A BOMB!!!! *(Then his entire ship exploded and the Exiled fleet retreated and Korln died in the process) *'Hahkioa': The fools may have set up this trap , which murdered Korln, but now we possessed the replica of Project Rain Coat, which is made from our holy tech despite the original's human tech. We also possess the location of the Storm Maker, along with the holy plans. Once we capture the Alternate Clan's work to bring birth of this so-called Blackout, they, along with the Empire, heroes, Organization Clan, Other Side Clan, including humanity, will die and we, the Exiled, will have Earth under Exiled property. (Laughs insanely) *'Exiled Rabbid 2': What about Project Umbrella and Project Roof? *'Hahkioa': Why? *'Exiled Rabbid 2': Because, they are the two projects. *'Hahkioa': That too. We should get the Project Rain Coat, Project Umbrella and Project Roof. Let's do this! *'All': Yeah! *(At Moon's Interior) *'Barranco': We need to stop the heroes, the Orginzation, the Alternate and the Exiled. *'Erica': We know who. *(Big Ange, Boss Undercover, Collin Cleveland, Diane Undercover, Juli and The Volunteens arrives) *'King Bowser': Big Ange, Boss (KC Undercover), Collin Cleveland, Diane (KC Undercover), Juli, The Volunteens, are you here to join us? *'Big Ange': Yes. We brought someone with us to join you. *(Along came with Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins and First Order) *'General Hux': Hello, my lords. We're here join the Empire. *'Barranco': Excellent. Wanna stop the heroes, the Organization, the Alternate and the Exiled? *'Captain Phasma': Sure. *'Barranco': Let's do it. *(With Heroes) *(Lecia, Jin Undercover and Amelie arrives) *'Ernie': Lecia, Jin (KC Undercover), Amelie, what are you doing here? *'Lecia': There's someone a double agent. *(Brady arrives) *'Brady': Surprise! This could be such fun. *'KC': Brady?! What are you doing here? *'Brady': Well, the truth is I'm a double agent. *'KC': You are? *'Brady': Yeah. I was undercover to find out what the Alternate up to. Should I help you guys to stop the Empire, the Alternate and the Exiled together? *'KC': Sure. *(With The Alternate) *'Reid': Brady has betrayed us. *'Gwen Pepper': Let him. There's a new projects called the Project Umbrella and Project Roof. *'Reid': Does the Organization has it? *'Gwen Pepper': Yes. *(With Heroes) *'Mordecai': Say, Howard, how about new weapons, Hypno-Hats will that do? *'Howard Morris': Okay. *(Suddenly, The Alternate arrives) *'KC': It's The Alternate. *'Mordecai': Quick, put on the Hypno-Hats on. *'All': Right! *(The gang put on the Hypno-Hats on) *'Reid Chase': Hand over the Project Rain Coat, Project Umbrella and Project Roof! *'KC': Never! We got a surprise for you. *'Reid Chase': What's that? *'Mordecai': This! *(Song: Bucka-Buchi-Bera) *'Mordecai': ♪Bo li ka no♪ *'Reid Chase': Stop that! *'KC': ♪Ma che la ro sen pao♪ *'Gwen Pepper': Get back! *'Rigby': ♪Bo ke la to pa chi♪ *'Ernie': ♪Oh pe la chao bi♪ *(The Gang using the Hypno Hats to hypnotize the The Alternate) *'The Gang and The Alternate (Mind Control)': ♪Ma Chi Hop la poy chi be Pin ko ka be Bo chi ba chi (The Alternate strip their clothes off) Tui chi ba chi pu chi Ma cho la ba cho pa Buk la be cho lo la Hop la chi Hop la chi (The Alternate strip their shoes off) Ba cho ma cho la si ka be Ba cho Ba cha Hoo Le me ka lo la BEEE♪ *(Song ends) *'Mordecai and KC': Now, Donnie! *(Donatello fires hot pizzas from the tank into the faces of The Alternate) *'Reid Chase': (Screams in agony) It burns! *(The Gang approaching The Alternate with a nightsticks) *'Judy': Hands behind your backs, dudes! *'Reid Chase': This cheese is so hot! You shouldn't know not to hit villains with hot pizzas. It isn't nice. (grunts) *(The Gang begins to beat The Alternate with the nightsticks) *'KC': Stop resisting! *'Gwen Pepper': We're not! We can't even see! *(The Gang whips out a tasers and uses it on The Alternate) *'Ernie': Stop resisting! *'Reid Chase': It's making the cheese hotter! (groans) *(The Gang continues to taser The Alternate until they passes out.) *'Mordecai': We did it. *(With the Exiled) *'Zenlok': Excuse us, father. *'Hahkioa': What is it my, sons? *'Arjin': The Heroes have defeated the Alternate. *'Hahkioa': Did they passed out? *'Zenlok': Oh, yeah, they did. Anyway, we've been working on something else. *'Hahkioa': What was it? *'Arjin': The Exiled Drivers. *'Hahkioa': What does it do? *'Zenlok': It uses the Exiled Drivers to become Kamen Riders. *'Hahkioa': Good. Time for the Exiled Rabbids a test. *(Exiled Rabbids tested the Exiled Drivers) *'Exiled Drivers': Rabbid! Are you Ready? *'Exiled Rabbids': Kamen Rider! *'Exiled Drivers': Rabbid! Yeahhh! *(Exiled Rabbids transform into Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids) *'Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbid': It worked! *'Hahkioa': Excellent. *(Back with Heroes) *'KC': Hey, guys, we got something to tell you. *'Mordecai': Sure, KC, what is it? *'KC': We know who the Mask is. *'Rigby': You do? Who? *'KC': Agent Johnson. He is the Mask. *'Howard Weinerman': Really? *'Ernie': Yeah. He was jealous of Agent Beverly for being the head of The Organization. *'Eunice': He is? *'Judy': Yep. He is the enemy spy. *'Agent Wally': Agent Johnson's gone. *'Beverly': What is he up to anyway? *'Mordecai': We don't know. We defeated The Alternate. Now are gonna defeat The Exiled. *'Bashful': Let's do it. *(Brian Lickwood, Grace, Stacy, Knight Rabbid, Ninja Rabbid, Hunter Rabbid, Mastermind Rabbid and Pirate Rabbid arrives) *'Mordecai': Who are you, guys? *'Brian Lickwood': I'm Brian Lickwood. That's Grace, Stacy, Knight Rabbid, Ninja Rabbid, Hunter Rabbid, Mastermind Rabbid and Pirate Rabbid. We're here to join the Redmark Empire. *'KC': Cool. Who helped you? *(Simone Deveraux, Jerk and Dexter Undercover arrives) *'Simone Deveraux': With a little help from us. *'KC': Simone Deveraux, Jerk, Dexter (KC Undercover), are you guys going to help us? *'Jerk': Yes. With a little help. *(Selon Empire arrives) *'Mordecai': Are you here to help us too? *'Selon': Yes. We're all gonna do it together. *'Mordecai': Let's get start it. *(Just then, The Exiled have already arrived with their own army of Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids) *(Hahkioa, Arjin and Zenlok appear) *Hahkioa: Not so fast you pathetic heroes! *KC: Hahkioa! What are you doing here?! *Hahkioa: Well we have a surprise for you heroes! Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids Attack! *(The Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids are attacking everyone including Mordecai and The Organization) *KC: Leave them alone Hahkioa! *Hahkioa: I don't think so! You may have lost this time! *KC: Oh yeah?! Well I don't think so! Donnie! Fire when ready! *Donatello: You got it KC! *(Just then, Donatello fire the laser beams at Hahkioa, Arjin, Zenlok and the Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids) *Hahkioa: NO! I will avenge Korln's death and The Exiled!!!!! *(Just as Hahkioa, Arjin, Zenlok, the Kamen Rider Exiled Rabbids and the rest of the exiled forces are now eventually defeated) *Everyone: (cheering) *KC: Wait, did we defeated the Exiled? *Donatello: Yes, yes we did. *Mordecai: Alright! We did it! *(Simone Deveraux, Jerk and Dexter Undercover arrives) *'Phoenixbot': Simone Deveraux, Jerk, Dexter (KC Undercover), what are you three doing here? *'Sumone Deveraux': Sorry to bother you, guys. The Empire brought Black Bowser, Count Bleck, Petey Piranha, Paper Petey Piranha, Graham Brustorm, Margaret Turner, Barney Feffer, Mitch Bishop, Danielle Bishop, Amy Bishop and Agent Johnson are here to join the Rabbid Empire. *'KC': They are? *'Jerk': Yes. They created new soldiers, Auroros, Autolances, Borboras, Stalfos, Eggrobos and Ultron Bots. *'KC': Are you sure? *'Jerk': Yes. *'Judy': Uh, guys, look. *(Swarms of Empire Destroyers arrives) *'Rigby': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': (O.S but from the Empire Destroyer) That's right, heroes. You may have defeated the Alternate and the Exiled. But, you'll never defeat us. *'Rob': (O.S but from the Empire Destroyer) Oh, by the way, Nicole. I'm the one who taking your twenty dollars from your purse, using Richard's toothbrush and stealing Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll. Even more so, the fact that I was living under your house made the frameup deeper, as your sons were previously unaware you had a basement in their house. *'Nicole': So, it was you who taking my twenty dollars from my purse, using Richard's toothbrush and stealing Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll are you, Rob? *'Rob': (O.S but from the Empire Destroyer) That's right. *'Nicole': Huh. We didn't know we had basement at our house. (To Gumball and Darwin) Why didn't you boys tell us? *'Gumball': Because, you were blaming us last year. *'Nicole': Oh, right. *'Darwin': Don't you remember? *'Nicole': Hmm. *(Flashback started) *'Nicole': Gumball Watterson, you have five seconds to explain where you've been, what you did with my money, your father's toothbrush, and Daisy the Donkey, why you left your room, and for that matter, LEFT THE HOUSE!" Nicole listed the transgressions on her fingers, and stood at the doorway of the Watterson family house, barring anyone from entering, her eyes almost literally glowing with rage (and likely soon to be doing so in reality). *(Gumball and Darwin were cowering in front of their door, standing on the porch and feeling very suddenly regretful for all their life decisions up to that point.) *'Gumball': Ok, first of all, I have a perfectly rational, reasonable explanation for all of those questions, (Began, nervous at his mother's gaze.) And second, Darwin's in trouble too! Why aren't you grilling him? *(Gumball dragged his fish brother forward and pointed at him.) *'Darwin': Dude, don't drag me into this one! *(Darwin squeaked, pushing Gumball away.) *'Richard': You're in trouble too, young man... fish... Darwin. *(Richard erred and looked confused as to what to call Darwin, Nicole punching him in the arm.) *'Richard': Owww... *'Nicole': Let me do the talking, Richard. (Hissed) You're in trouble too, Darwin. Both of you deliberately disobeyed my very clear directions! *'Darwin': We were trying to prove our innocence! *'Gumball': We didn't steal any of that stuff! Why would I want to steal Daisy in the first place? That's such an embarrassing toy! *(Gumball butted in, Anais growling.) *'Anais': If it's such an embarrassing toy, why would you steal it? *'Gumball': Because we didn't! We have proof! *'Nicole': I don't see any proof... *(Nicole's glare got more intense, Gumball's sleeve catching on fire before he quickly blew it out.) *'Gumball': Dude, that's your cue! *(Gumball loudly whispered to someone outside of the door.) *'Nicole': Wait, what? *(Nicole blinked, her gaze losing the firepower and sticking her head out of the door, looking in the direction of where Gumball was glaring, and her jaw dropped. "Wha....." She couldn't stop looking at what, or rather, who, she saw. The first thing she noticed was his lanky, tall features, before everything else about him registered, and she looked even more dumbfounded. At first glance, she thought that he looked like Larry, having angular features and a long and thin body, but at the second glance, there were so many things wrong with his appearance. The first thing wrong was his eye, possessing only one, but that was not that unusual in the strange town of Elmore. But on the other hand, the other feature of his eyes were; his pupils were doubled, as if one was flipped upside-down and resembling a peanut, something green tinting at the edges of his purple irises. It flickered and stuttered, like a broken image on a tv screen. And that brought her to the other thing wrong; his body was phasing in and out of existence, if she wasn't losing her mind, which at this point was rather likely, she saw his hair vanish and reappear in the blink of an eye. His face sometimes flickered and one of the facets of his polygonal head would suddenly change positions and move back into place. Her eyes were drawn downward, and saw that one of his feet was simply a wireframe, like the other, but hollow. And as the boy flickered, she finally recognized that his limbs and two sides of his face were filled with static, like a TV screen that had nothing on it. That was about when she started screaming.) *'Nicole': RICHARD! GET ME A BROOM!" *(Nicole shrieked at her husband, who scampered off.) *'Darwin': Please don't hurt him! *(Darwin jumping between Rob and his mother, giving Rob a second to start running in terror, screaming as well.) *'Rob': Come back! *(Darwin stuck out a flipper, but Rob kept running.) *'Gumball': Dude! You surrendered! *(Gumball chased after the boy, who looked back, only to trip on his hollow foot, faceplanting.) *'Gumball': Ooh... are you ok?" *(Gumball caught up to him, wincing as he looked at Rob.) *'Rob': Don't let your mom kill me! *(Rob whimpered.) *'Rob': I'm sorry I called you guys thick, I just... I was... Ok, just get rid of me. (Rob suddenly gave up.) I already told you. I'm nobody. *'Nicole': Thanks, Richard. *(Nicole grabbed the broom that her husband had handed her, stepping up to the boy, pointing the stick at his face. ) *'Nicole': What are you doing here? Who are you? Why are you associating with my children!? *(Nicole looked slightly hysterical.) *'Rob': I don't know! *(Rob Whimpered.) *'Rob': I don't know any of the answers to those questions! I just... I've been living in your house for like a few months now! (Winced, his hair clipping out of existence and clipping back in, covering his face, his limbs flickering as he clearly looked terrified of Nicole.) *'Rob': They dragged me here! *(Rob pointed at a whistling in innocence Gumball and a sheepish Darwin) *'Nicole': You've been-how did you... you've been living in my house? (Looked terrified, but slightly tinted with pity.) Why? *'Rob': I don't have anywhere else to go! *(Rob whimpered.) *'Rob': I don't know who I am! I don't have a house or a family or anything! I can't remember ever having one! I can't even remember anything before a few months ago! *'Nicole': ... You're... you're serious?" *(Nicole blinked, her grip on the broom loosening.O) *'Rob': Why would I lie when a crazy lady is sticking a broom in my face!? *(Rob squeaked slightly, putting his hands in front of his face.) *'Nicole': (eye twitches) ... Crazy? *'Anais': You are threatening an obviously terrified homeless preteen with a broom, Mom. *(Anais stepped out after Nicole and raised an eyebrow.) *'Anais': And not asking what he did with Daisy! (She grabbed the broom.) Tell me where you've taken her! Daisy? (Rob's eyebrow quirked and his pupils glitched out for a second, clearly confused by the new attacker. dropping his hands.) *'Gumball': The pink donkey you took! *(Gumball jumped in.) *'Rob': I needed a pillow! *(Rob said nervously, Anais's gaze lightening a bit, similar to Nicole.) *'Rob': You can take it back! Just don't hit me with that broom, please! *(Rob winced.) *'Richard': ... He looks a bit like Mary. *(Richard crept up behind his wife.) *'Nicole': For the last time, the man's name is Larry. *(Nicole rolled her eyes.) *'Richard': (Looked Shocked) Mary's a guy? *'Nicole': Do we have to have this conversation every time we talk about him? *(Nicole facepalmed.) *'Nicole': And I admit, the boy does look a bit like Larry. *'Rob': ... Who's Larry? *(Rob looked confused.) *'Rob': ... Is he that guy who delivers pizza? Or is he the mechanic? You guys called them a lot and they looked a lot like each other." He looked up in thought. *'Nicole': Ignoring the discussion on exactly how long you've been living in our house without our knowledge, (Nicole tried her best to ignore the question for the moment.) Larry's both. *'Gumball': He's also the video store clerk. *'Darwin': And the Joyful Burger cashier. *(Darwin counted on his flippers.) *'Gumball': And the video game store clerk. *'Rob': ... What? How does one person even do that many jobs? *(Rob looked absolutely baffled, no longer terrified, the broom's grip having been loosened.) *'Nicole': I have no idea. I think he does every menial job in town, actually. And that distracts us from the point; are you... what is Larry, exactly? *(Nicole paused.) *'Anais': I think he's an origami person. *'Darwin': I thought he was a rock person. *(Gumball nodded.) *'Gumball': I'm pretty sure he's a rock person. *'Rob': Are you a rock person *'Anais': (Butted in) Or an origami person? *'Rob': don't know what I am! What part of 'I don't know who I am do you weirdos not get!? (Groans) I mean-weird... please don't hit me with that stick! (Winced, clearly trying to apologize, but failing.) *'Gumball': ... What's wrong with your face? And legs and arms... and... everything. *(Gumball looked at the boy's deformed appearance, especially the two facets on his face that were nothing but static, flickering grey fuzz like a TV screen, and his hair, which was floating above his head, just above a facet that would blink in and out of existence all the time.) *'Gumball': That's just not normal. *'Darwin': Gumball, we live in Elmore. Remember the town's motto?" He ignored Gumball's groan. "Welcome to Elmore, Population: Weird!" (Shouted) Everybody's weird here! It's what makes our town so great! *'Gumball': Yeah, yeah, I know, but there's weird like William and Principal Brown and then there's weird like him. *'Darwin': Hey, that's not very nice!" (Darwin scolded him.) Look at me! I'm a fish that grew legs, isn't that weird? *'Gumball': Well, yes, but- (Sighs) Whatever. man. *'Anais': I don't think arguing about how weird he is is very productive. *(Anais raised her eyebrows, handing her mother the broom again.) *'Nicole': (Narrowed her eyes) So you stole money from me? *'Rob': How else was I supposed to buy food! I couldn't steal yours! *(Rob looked frustrated.) *'Rob': Your weird rabbit husband whatever- *'Richard': Hi! *(Richard grinned and waved obliviously.) *'Richard': I tried taking something from the fridge and he just burst into the room and I almost got caught *(Rob pointed at Richard, who gasped.) *'Richard': (Accuisngly) You're the gremlin who stole the soup! *(Richard pointing at him and utterly horrified.) *'Richard': You monster! (cried hysterically.) I wanted to eat that at some point! *(Richard whined.) *'Nicole': ... Point taken. *(Nicole facepalmed, rubbing her forehead and looking frustrated.) *'Nicole': So you stole my money to buy food, you've been living in our house for months, and you don't have a family or anything? *'Rob': Yeah, that pretty much sums up exactly what I was saying. *(Rob rolled his eye, sarcasm creeping in.) *'Gumball': I told you we didn't do anything! *(Gumball grinned triumphantly.) *'Nicole': I'm sorry for blaming you, Gumball, Darwin.... *(Nicole smiled at her sons, giving Gumball a little noogie. *'Nicole': Though you have to admit, it wouldn't have occurred to you to assume someone's been living in your house for months if someone stole your toys. *(Nicole defensively) *'Nicole': I'd just assume it was Anais. *(Gumball shrugged, Darwin nodding.) *'Anais': (Snapped) Like I would want any of your stupid toys!" *'Gumball': ... What are you going to do to him? *(Gumball looking a bit excited.) *'Nicole': Well, you will have to pay for all the money you stole, young man. *(Nicole looked at Rob.) *'Nicole': ... What's your name? I can't effectively give you a punishment just calling you that. *(Nicole looked sheepish.) *'Rob': ... Uh... I... (Rob looked nervous, thinking hard.) I... I don't know..." *(Rob admitted.) *'Anais': (Looked Surprised) What? You can't even remember your name? *'Rob': I said I don't know who I am! (Rob snapped again.) That includes my name! I don't remember my name- *(Rob paused suddenly as something hit him.) *'Rob': Did you just call me Rich like it was a question? *'Gumball': Ha! Did I say Rich? Ahahah, I'm sorry dude, I meant... uh, your name. *'Darwin': Which is? *'Rob': Hahahahaha... *'Gumball': Which is? *'Rob': ..... ROB! My name is Rob! My name's.... Rob. *(Rob shook his head to clear out the memory he had just had, trying to focus.) *'Rob': I think... I remember that. *'Nicole': Ok then, Rob. *(Nicole looked satisfied with this.) *'Nicole': You're going to have to pay for what you stole. *'Rob': But I don't have any money! That's why I stole yours in the first place! Incredulous. How am I supposed to get money? I don't have a job! I don't have parents, and now that you guys found me, I don't have a house! *(Rob looked angry and indignant.) *'Rob': I'm a homeless, jobless middle school kid! I can't get a job at all! *'Gumball': Dude, I'm like, 12, and I got a job working for a makeup testing facility. They asked me if I was 18. I said I had been both 8 and 10 and they said that was good enough. *(Gumball butted in again.) *'Gumball': It's pretty easy to get a job in this town. *'Nicole': Wait, what is this about makeup test-you know what, we'll discuss this later. *(Nicole was torn between a few emotions and looked conflicted, but sighed.) *'Nicole': Rob, since you've already, well, made yourself a home in our basement, I suppose you could stay. *'Gumball': What the what? *(Gumball looked shocked, as did Darwin.) *'Darwin': Mrs. Mom, are you ok? *'Rob': You want me to stay? *(Rob looked shocked.) *'Rob': Why? *'Nicole': Well, you don't have a family or a home, and you need one, and you need to pay off your debt to us.... Plus, I can't in good faith leave a child homeless and alone, so it seems like the logical choice. *'Anais': Nothing in this situation is logical. *(Anais deadpanned.) *'Nicole': Anais, I adopted our pet fish when he grew legs and he's your older brother. This isn't the weirdest thing our family's done. *(Nicole gave an equally deadpan look back at her daughter.) *'Gumball': Plus, didn't you try to turn Rocky into a new Darwin when they took Darwin to that genius facility. You've got this creepy thing with making everyone your kid. *'Darwin': (Looked Confused) You did what while I was gone? *'Nicole': I admit that that was a desperate bid for replacing my son, but-look, I'm your mother, stop questioning me and listen. *(Nicole looked embarrassed by her former actions, but stopped to assert her authority.) *'Nicole': So, since you stole from us, you can pay off your debt by doing chores, and you'll get to stay in our house and live with us! How does that sound? *(Nicole grinned.) *'Rob': Terrifying and insane. (Rob deadpanned.) You're all clearly insane. *'Anais': He's not wrong. *'Nicole': Ok, if it's that insane, I suppose we could just call the cops and have them arrest you. *(Nicole looked rather devious.) *'Rob': Wha-no! (Getting up.) I can't go to the police! I don't have any identity! *'Nicole': (Grinned) Well then, maybe you should reconsider whether or not to accept my offer. *(Nicole grinned smugly.) *'Rob': (Deadpanned) ... I don't actually have a choice, do I? *(Rob deadpanned) *'Richard': Nope! *(Richard suddenly rushed up and hugged him, Rob glitching out majorly for a second in shock) *'Richard': Welcome to the family! *(Richard raising Rob up onto his shoulders) *'Gumball': Group hug! *(Gumball grabbed Anais and Darwin hopped onto her head, Nicole putting her hand on Rob's shoulders, Gumball begrudgingly joining in, leaning on Anais.) *'Rob': Wha.... *(Rob looked confused at the sudden acceptance from the family, and almost everything about this situation, but he couldn't deny that there was a sense of relief that he wasn't going to have to hide anymore. And somehow, all of the Watterson's accepting him made him feel... nice. Even if they were incredibly weird, he felt better than he could remember ever feeling, though admittedly, he didn't remember much of anything. He looked at them and tried not to smile, but one slipped out anyway) *(Flashback ended) *'Nicole': Hmm. You got a point. *'Bowser': We also brought new members to join the Empire. It's Lord Tyrik, Lord Venrex and Lord Viratus. *(Lord Tyrik, Lord Venrex and Lord Viratus arrives until then suddenly, a big asteroid came and then it's coming right towards the Empire Destroyers) *Barranco: WHAT?!!! *Bowser: NO! *(Then the asteroid destroyed all the Empire Destroyers killing everyone on board) *'Mordecai': What was that? *'KC': We don't know. *'Thel': Uh, guys, look. *(Suddenly, Promethean Interceptor arrives) *(Promthean Guardians, Promthean Shifters, Promthean Carnifexs, Promthean Commanders and Promethean Runner Knights got off from the Promethean Interceptor) *'Brady': Who are they? *'Lord Tyrik': Say hello to the Promthean Guardians, Promthean Shifters, Promthean Carnifexs, Promthean Commanders and Promethean Runner Knights. *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Evolution arrives) *'Kamen Rider Evolution': Not so fast! *'KC': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Evolution': I'm Kamen Rider Evolution. I am Hahkioa's servant. *'Craig': You are? *'Kamen Rider Evolution': Yes. *'Mordecai': So the Empire are gonna get their own servants. *'KC': That's right. Are you the member of The Exiled? *'Kamen Rider Evolution': Why, yes I am. I've brought someone with me. *(Strimwark, Wasell, Qesdro, Furilock, Lasark and Teyoid arrives) *'Judy': Who are they? *'Kamen Rider Evolution': That's Strimwark, Wasell, Qesdro, Furilock, Lasark and Teyoid. They are Zenlok's clones and captains of the Exiled. *(Meanwhile at the Organization Headquarters) *KC: Guys, we can't give up! What are we going to do?! *Kira: I don't know. *Ernie: There's gotta be another way to stop the Empire and the Exiled. *Judy: Well, how are we going to that? *Ernie: I don't know. *KC: Guys we need an another plan and we can't give up. *Agent Beverly: Excuse me everyone, I brought a transmission from some operative or some spirit contacting us. *Craig: Who is it for? *Agent Beverly: It's for KC. *KC: For me? Why? *Agent Beverly: You'll find out. *(As KC turns on the transmission) *'Hahkioa': (on transmission and laughs mockingly) Did you truly believe that I was dead? No. The Exiled Empire are still alive and we will be the next dominant empire of Earth! *'KC': Did you survive? *'Hahkioa': (on transmission) That's right, KC. We The Exiled Empire will come back someday. You'll see. *(Transmission ends) *'Mordecai': The Exiled Empire will gonna defeat us someday. *'KC': Don't worry, Mordo. We will stop them someday. *'Mordecai': Say, KC. Didn't you and Marisa graduate high school and go to college together? *'KC': Why, yes. Yes, we did. *'Mordecai': Shall we do this together? *'KC': Yes. Let's do this. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Okay, Exiled, we're here. Let's fight. *'Hahkioa': Bring it on. *'Mordecai and KC': Let's finish this! *(The Gang fires hot pizzas from the tank into the faces of The Exiled) *'Laktal': (Screams in agony) It burns! *(The Gang approaching The Exiled with a nightsticks) *'Mordecai': Hands behind your backs, dudes! *'Zenlok': This cheese is so hot! You shouldn't know not to hit villains with hot pizzas. It isn't nice. (grunts) *(The Gang begins to beat The Exiled with the nightsticks) *'KC': Stop resisting! *'Gwen Pepper': We're not! We can't even see! *(The Gang whips out a tasers and uses it on The Exiled) *'Brady': Stop resisting! *'Arjin': It's making the cheese hotter! (groans) *(The Gang continues to taser The Exiled until they passes out.) *'KC': Well, that was easy. *'Mordecai': Yeah, no kidding. We defeated the Exiled. At least, the Rabbid Empire are still alive. *'KC': Yep. Guys, it's over. *'Ernie': Yeah. *'KC': We're finally safe and we do not have to worry about The Alternate and The Exiled anymore. They have passed out. Thanks to the Pizza-Throwers. *(With Rabbid Empire) *'Zelok': Excuse us, my lords. *'Barranco': What is it? *'Argan': The Heroes have defeated the Exiled. *'Bowser': Did they passed out? *'Zelok': Why, yes. Yes, they did. The Exiled are passing out. *'Ridley': Okay, then. You heroes may have defeated The Alternate and The Exiled. But, we the Rabbid Empire shall strike back. You'll see. *(Back with The Gang) *'Zim': YES!!!!!! Now the Alternate and the Exiled are no more! *'KC': That's right, Zim. We did it. *'Rigby': Does this means our mission is complete? *'Ernie': Yes. Our mission is complete. *'Mordecai': At least the Organization still got the Project Rain Coat, Project Umbrella and Project Roof. *'Howard Morris': Yep. We do have the Project Rain Coat, Project Umbrella and Project Roof. *'Mordecai': Indeed. Say, KC, Marisa, shouldn't you two supposed to be in college together? *'Marisa': Oh, my goodness, Mordo. You're right. We totally forgot about that. *'Mordecai': Here, KC, Marisa, take this. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands a Chain of Memories Keyblade and Redemption Keyblade to KC and Marisa) *'KC': What is it? *'Mordecai': It's a Chain of Memories Keyblade and Redemption Keyblade. Their all your new weapons. *'KC': Gosh, Mordo, we don't know what to say. Thanks. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *'Ernie': Wow, Mordo, did you and your crew gave KC and Marisa a Chain of Memories Keyblade and Redemption Keyblade? *'Mordecai': Yes. We did. We gave KC and Marisa a Chain of Memories Keyblade and Redemption Keyblade. They could use it to fight evil. *'Craig': Well, did you make new keyblades for us? *'Mordecai': Of course. There you go. *(Mordecai's Crew hands Ernie, Judy, Craig and Kira a Destiny Fulfilled Keyblade, Gravity of Heaven Keyblade, Keeper Ultima Weapon Keyblade and Mother Keyblade) *'Judy': Alright. What are those? *'Mordecai': Those are the Destiny Fulfilled Keyblade, Gravity of Heaven Keyblade, Keeper Ultima Weapon Keyblade and Mother Keyblade. They are your new weapons. *'Kira': We love it. Keyblades just as what we wanted. *'Ernie': Yep. That was amazing. *'Mordecai': That's right. Say, Howard Morris, how about a new weapon called the Keyblades? Will that do for the Organization? *'Howard Morris': Well, sure. *'Benson': Did you guys have defeated the Alternate and the Exiled? *'Mordecai': Yep. Thanks to the Pizza-Throwers. *'KC': We used the Pizza-Throwers to knocked down the Alternate and the Exiled up. *'Benson': Great. Brett Willis, Zoe (KC Undercover), Citadel of Heroes, Lecia, Jin (KC Undercover), Amelie, Brady, Simone Deveraux, Jerk and Dexter (KC Undercover), wanna join the park? *'Brett Willis': Sure, Benson. We'll join the park. *'Benson': Good. Are you going to tell KC and Marisa are going back to college. *'Mordecai': Yep. *'KC': Oh, hey, guys. That reminds us. We gotta get back to college. Take care now. Stay well. *'Mordecai': Yeah! KC, Marisa... Take care! You guys... ...stay well too. *'of Regular KC Undercover: The Battle Continues' Trivia *First appearance of The Exiled, Citadel of Heroes and the Citadel of Villains. *Brett Willis, Zoe (KC Undercover), Citadel of Heroes, Lecia, Jin (KC Undercover), Amelie, Brady, Simone Deveraux, Jerk and Dexter (KC Undercover) got a job at the park. *Sheena, Rabbid Kong, Icicle Golem, Calavera, Phantom (Rabbid), Bwario, Bwaluigi, Ziggys, Hoppers, Smashers, Bucklers, Peek-A-Boos, Valkyries, Citadel of Villains, Big Ange, Boss (KC Undercover), Collin Cleveland, Diane (KC Undercover), Juli, The Volunteens, Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins, First Order, Black Bowser, Count Bleck, Petey Piranha, Paper Petey Piranha, Graham Brustorm, Margaret Turner, Barney Feffer, Mitch Bishop, Danielle Bishop, Amy Bishop and Agent Johnson are working for the Rabbid Empire. *Marisa knows Brady is working for The Alternate. *The Exiled served as the true main antagonists of this crossover. *Marisa is joining The Organization. *It is reveal that the Project Umbrella and Project Roof are the secret plans from The Organization. *Brady switched to the The Organization instead of The Alternate, making him the first enemy agent to turn good. *It is reveal that Agent Johnson is The Mask. *Brian Lickwood/Kamen Rider Rabbit, Grace/Kamen Rider Rabbit Charge, Stacy, Knight Rabbid, Ninja Rabbid, Hunter Rabbid, Mastermind Rabbid and Pirate Rabbid are joining the Redmark Empire. *It is reveal that Rob who take Nicole's twenty dollars from her purse, using Richard's toothbrush and stealing Anais' Daisy the Donkey doll. *It is reveal that Kamen Rider Revolution is Hahkioa's servant. Gallery 2017082311382500-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Rabbid Kong 2017082322375900-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Icicle Golem 2017082420375100-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Calavera 2017082423110100-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Phantom (Rabbid) Bwario.jpg|Bwario Bwaluigi.jpg|Bwaluigi 2017082310284000-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Smashers 2017082320443000-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Bucklers 2017082411431600-9600bae614e6833b1a261f5fb229cdba.jpg|Peek-A-Boos Robot-Chicken-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Pizza-Thrower-Hopefully-Salt.jpg|Pizza-Thrower Madame Broode Artwork SMO.jpg|Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins First Order.png|First Order Stuart with hypno-hat.png|Hypno-Hats Bugvisor G.png|Exiled Drivers Rabbids-Invasion-Episode-2-Rabbid-Mollusk.jpg|Brian Lickwood Qs.jpg|Grace X1080-Cos.jpg|Stacy 8639d2b7.jpg|Brian's Builder Driver Rcg character design 012.jpg|Knight Rabbid Rcg character design 023.jpg|Ninja Rabbid Rcg character design 042.jpg|Hunter Rabbid, Mastermind Rabbid and Pirate Rabbid 02e1ffd1.jpg|Hazard Trigger is on a Brian's Builder Driver Dcl4yld-2cf59bf2-adde-4fe3-845c-372d4597cc4c.png|Kamen Rider Rabbit Charge 69346604 p2 master1200.jpg|Stacy's Rabbit Chargejelly Selon Driver.jpg|Selon Drivers Bowser - PaperMarioColorSplash.png|Black Bowser Count Bleck.jpg|Count Bleck MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Pirarnha Pmssguide238.png|Paper Petey Piranha Auroros.jpg|Auroros Autolance.jpg|Autolances SEborboras.jpg|Borboras Stalfos (Ocarina of Time).png|Stalfos Eggrobo.png|Eggrobos 4d13e14281c91c6a809a32b3a1223acc7ee5642e.jpg|Ultron Bots 3p3Oim8N 400x400.jpg|Lord Tyrik Photo.jpg|Lord Venrex Y628Gu3Z 400x400.jpg|Lord Viratus Promethean interceptor by haloidfan-d6blfx9.png|Promethean Interceptor Promethean guardian sub classes by plainben-d5naeze.png|Promthean Guardian, Promthean Shifter, Promthean Carnifex and Promthean Commander Build 33.jpg|Kamen Rider Evolution D4nzcf1-ae55abb4-7988-4186-9f3f-e3c8dad34808.png|KC's Keyblade Chain of Memories D17pig-a9e26525-eb38-4277-81a2-a4903ce1b52d.jpg|Marisa's Redemption Keyblade D4urmid-452dc4ec-f3e3-472c-894d-26d06140e164.png|Ernie's Destiny Fulfilled Keyblade Keyblade gravity of heaven by marduk kurios d4nfbpr-pre.jpg|Judy's Gravity of Heaven Keyblade D4n9eo3-caacbca0-96c2-4445-873d-96532de31791.png|Craig's Keeper Ultima Weapon Keyblade D2d9pm-04b0a4bc-c23b-4265-9854-cd36c97e2dd1.jpg|Kira's Mother Keyblade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers